


Sinfully Sweet

by Luminouscreature39



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Candy, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminouscreature39/pseuds/Luminouscreature39
Summary: Remus has a slight oral kink. Sirius loves teasing Remus and decides to take advantage of the opportunity.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Sinfully Sweet

It was after they began to date when Sirius quickly realized how much he enjoyed teasing Remus. He realized how fun it was to see how far he could stretch Remus’s inordinate amount of self control before it snapped. After this discovery it became something of a game of cat and mouse between them, with Remus stubbornly not wanting to give Sirius the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting to him. 

It all became much harder for Remus to keep control when due to some experimentation, Sirius uncovered that Remus had a fairly intense oral kink… _Especially_ when it came to Sirius. From then on Sirius made a point to make sure that his lips were always red and puffy, like he had just been making out with someone or sucking something. 

On the days just before the full Remus could always be counted on to be particularly excitable, which Sirius was always eager to take full advantage of. So one day halfway through a particularly boring transfiguration class, Sirius slyly looked at Remus from across the room and took a sugar quill out of his bag. 

Remus briefly looked up from his work, searching out his boyfriend and doing a double take when he saw Sirius staring at him intently. Without breaking eye contact Sirius licked up from the base of the quill to its tip, swirling the end of the quill with his tongue. Remus could feel his face warming, he quickly turned away but couldn’t help glancing back when out of the corner of his eye he saw Sirius take the entire quill into his mouth, pull it out, and lick his lips. 

“Oi, can I have one mate?” James asked from beside Sirius, distracting him from the exceptionally filthy look he was sending Remus as he licked his quill. 

“Wha- no! Get your own!” Sirius said possessively. 

“C’mon mate” 

“Mister Potter, is there something more important than my lesson that you would like to share with the rest of the class?” McGonagall asked sharply. 

“No professor.” 

Sirius spent the rest of the class taking frequent breaks from taking notes by licking and biting and _sucking_ his quill, and watching Remus’s face become progressively redder. 

\------

Remus and Sirius always sat beside each other in charms, and Sirius had brought another quill specifically for the occasion. Sirius immediately got to work on the quill, making sure that only Remus could hear the pornographic slurps and moans he made as he savoured the sugary flavour. When Remus’s eyes strayed too far to the left he could see Sirius’s pink tongue dart out and swirl around the candy suggestively. 

Remus could feel his face flush and his cock swell with every suck that Sirius made. He couldn’t help imagining those sinful lips around his erection instead of that godforsaken sweet, those moans sending vibrations straight to his groin. 

\----

By dinner Remus was extremely aroused and extremely distracted. So distracted that during dessert, James, who never noticed anything, asked him if he was ok. 

“Huh?... Oh, er yeah I’m fine.”

“You sure mate?” James persisted, giving him another once over from across the table, “you look a little red, do you need to go lie down or something?” 

“Yeah Moony, you ok?” Sirius asked trying not to laugh. 

“I’m fine.” Remus insisted through gritted teeth, glaring at Sirius. James shrugged and turned the conversation back to quidditch. Sirius made sure to hold Remus’ gaze as he dipped his spoon into his melting ice cream. Peering at Remus through his lashes Sirius brought the spoon up to his lips and lewdly licked the back of the spoon, his eyes fluttering closed ever so slightly as he moaned at the flavour.

_Bang_

James and Peter started at the interruption and looked to the source. “Sorry, knee hit the table.” Remus said, abruptly standing up, “I just remembered, I have to go to the..er.. library. I have to go to the library. Bye.” 

Sirius grinned and watched as his boyfriend all but ran for the door before turning back to his bewildered friends. “I’m going to go too, don’t wait up for us.” Sirius said standing up, “and you might want to stay out of the dorm for an hour or two,” he winked and headed out. 

Peter turned to James, “we don’t want to know right?”

James went back to his treacle tart. “Definitely not mate.”

\---------

“Remus! Remus!” Sirius called as he ran after Remus who halted in an empty corridor before turning around, face flushed and panting heavily.

“Everything alright?” Sirius asked, biting his lip as he coyly looked up at Remus, his tone full of playful innocence. 

Remus stared at him and then growled low in his throat, grabbing Sirius and forcing him into a nearby broom cupboard. “Shirt off. Now.” He demanded before shoving Sirius against the wall and kissing him roughly. He could taste the remnants of sugar in Sirius’ mouth. 

Sirius quickly obeyed, matching the fierceness of the kiss and practically ripping Remus’ shirt off of him. Remus began to kiss and bite his way down Sirius’ neck. “You have been,” Remus breathed out between every nip at the sensitive skin, “asking for this. All. Fucking. Day.”

“I most definitely have been.” Sirius replied panting, his head thrown back invitingly. “You gonna give it to me?”

Remus pinned Sirius’ hands above his head, shoving his leg between his thighs. “What do you want?”

“Let me… let me suck you off.” 

Remus moaned in response, letting go of Sirius’ hands and pushing firmly on his shoulders until Sirius was on his knees 

“Go on then.” Remus said opening his fly. He leaned on the wall in front of him with his left forearm and threaded his right hand through Sirius’ hair, giving a quick tug. Sirius eagerly pulled down Remus’ boxers, licking his lips in anticipation and wasting no time in grabbing his hard length and licking it from root to tip.

Sirius locked eyes with Remus as he swirled his tongue around his dick, wrapping his already swollen lips around it. Remus tightened his grip and eased his boyfriends head onto his cock. Sirius gagged, drool dripped down his chin and his eyes began to water. Remus hesitated and loosened his grip slightly, giving Sirius a chance to pull up. Sirius whined at the loss of contact, pushing his head down until his nose touched the hair at the base of Remus’s dick. Remus’ head fell onto his resting forearm fighting to stay upright as Sirius’ began to bob his head, his moans sending vibrations through his dick and making his knees buckle. 

“That’s it Sirius. Cmon.” Remus said, urging him on. His fist tightened in Sirius’s hair again, unrelenting and dominating. “This is exactly what you wanted right? You looked like a right little slut today, begging for my attention, begging for my _cock,_ ” Remus said with an extra tug on his hair. “I should have made you get under the desk and suck me off in class, you would have done it wouldn't you?”

Sirius moaned in agreement, intoxicated under Remus’ dominance, his own arousal seeming secondary to satisfying Remus. “That’s it, you’re doing so well baby. On your knees, at my feet where you belong.” Remus said feeling his climax edging closer, “c’mon.” Sirius gave one long loud moan pushing Remus over the edge. 

Sirius swallowed Remus’ cum, carefully licked his sensitive cock clean, and looked up at him. Sirius’ lips were red and swollen, his hair a mess, and his eyes were glazed over in lust and submission.

Remus fell to his knees in front of Sirius, pushing him back so that Sirius was leaning against the wall behind him with Remus in between his legs, and freed him from his pants. Sirius rested his head in the crook of Remus’ neck as Remus stroked his boyfriend to orgasm muttering praise as Sirius came. For a moment they both sat there in each others arms panting, their foreheads pressed together.

Sirius was the first to recover, “well, that was fun.”

Remus huffed a laugh, “you are an absolute menace.”

“Mmm, that I am. Buuut…” Sirius whispered in Remus’s ear teasingly running his fingers along his thigh “you love it, and I still have some extra sugar quills in the dorm.” 

Remus’s eyes widened and he was up and out of the broom cupboard in an instant, pulling his laughing boyfriend behind him. 


End file.
